A new beginning
by xcharmainebx
Summary: Is this how I want my life to be? What's next? This is what a man has to decide. Crappy summery, but hopefully an okay story.Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**Prolouge**

**Authors note**

**This is not a very long story, so there will only be two more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or form own Alex rider or any of its characters. **

**Man Killed in Shop Hold-up**

On the Wednesday 12th January a man was killed in shop hold up. He died protecting a young pregnant women. He took two bullets to the chest and by the time cop officials were able to come to the scene, he had sadly passed away. He was 22 years old but we were unable to get his name . A once secluded man whose neighbours now little about. We were unable to get a picture of the young man. The thief and murderer was captured not 10 minutes away from the shop, gun and money still in hand. The pregnant women, by the name of Amelia Robinson, said when asked about the incident " I didn't even know him and he died for me. I will always be truly thankful to the man. I don't who he was but he died with a smile on his face. He even thanked me. It almost seemed as though he was happy to die. He looked at peace, something I could tell by his eyes he hadn't had much of in his life.

**One week later**

" We lay here a good man, a patriotic man, who would give all to those of his country." Says a vicar, as he watches the coffin of a young man be lowered into the cold ground of the cemetery. He looks up at the small, weird group of people who had gathered in the church yard to pay their respects to the young man who had died saving a woman's life a week or so back. Standing there are a group of four large bulky men, all with blank faces all still looking sombrely at the ground where their obvious much younger friend had been lowered. Then he glances at an old creepy man, in a grey suit, and cold emotionless face. Who has two people standing to his sides slightly behind him. One a man with a face that looks slightly pain but boring. A man with a face that you would never remember. To the other side of him is a woman in an ill fitting black suit, and dark hair cut into a uneven bob, almost like someone had just taken scissors to it and hacked away all the hair. Then scattered around were a small group of cold emotionless faced people, no one recognisable or familiar.

**Two hours after the funeral**

**Royal and genial bank **

" What do we do now?" says Mr John Crawly the man with the plain face. To his boss

" The only thing we can, we carry on. He was a good agent but expendable. He was not important, he never was" says Mr Alan Blunt head of MI6

" Its a shame though don't you think, how out of all the people that could've killed him, or ways he could have died. He was killed by a simple thief in a shop hold up" says Mrs Jones the lady with the horrible bob haircut.

" Hmmm" replies Alan Blunt, already caught up in his next case.

**Same time at a small pub close to the cemetery.**

" Cubs dead can you believe it" Says Fox

" Stupid idiot of all the ways to die" says snake

" He was always way to good for this life, I'm sorry I was ever mean to him" says eagle

All of the men look slightly guilty as they think of how they first met the young man.

"HM whatever, the boy shouldn't of done any of this spy business in the first place. He was too bloody young. Messed him up, gave him ideas. Like jumping in front of bloody bullets thinking he was superman. Idiot, proper double O nothing" says wolf. Downing the rest of his beer giving the men a curt nod and storming off. Leaving his friends jaws hanging in shock. As he gets out side he takes a deep breath and thinks off his old friend, before going home and getting ready for his next job.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**Authors note: The way this story is set up may be a bit confusing but if you read it all you should understand. There is only one chapter left after this one so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I not not in any way or form own Alex rider or its characters.**

**THREE YEARS AFTER**

A man looks on, with a smile on his face, at the love of his life and friends. As they all sit down to a home cooked meal, made by his girlfriend to celebrate his birthday. Grabbing a bottle, of wine and checking that the box was still in his pocket he enters the dinning room She looks over to him and gives him one of her brightest and happiest smile and he can't help but return one just as big. He silently thinks to himself how much that smile saved him over the time he had known her and fallen in love.

Settling don on one knee in front of the gorgeous women in front of him, after the delicious and fun meal. He pulls out the box in his pocket. Opening it up to reveal an amazing diamond ring. He says

" Jessica. You are the love of my life. I have fallen so deeply for you, I don't think anything or person could drag me out of love for you. When we first met I was just a shell of a man. Yet out you helped me, you gave me a life which before I could only dream of. Will you marry me?"

No body speaks, they just watch the couple with anticipated breaths. The man and women just look into each others eyes, with such an intensity it's like they are almost searching each others souls. Slowly a large happy smile settles on the woman's face as she launches herself off her chair into the man's arms. Shouting out with joy

" Yes, Yes , Yes. Of course I'll marry you. I love you too."

Suddenly hoots and shouts of excitement and encouragement come from around the table. The man does not take any notice, as he puts the ring on her finger and pulls her into a searing kiss. Wondering how he became so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**A new Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

**Authors note:**

**This was only a quick idea that popped into my head one day and I thought, I may as well right it down. I hope everyone enjoys this little plot bunny of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Alex rider or any of its characters. **

**1 year before**

Alex had never felt more alone than he did now. He was sitting in his office at the royal and general bank aged 21 and thinking what the hell had come of his life. Once upon a time he had friends, dreams and prospects. Then his guardian, his uncle had died and left him all alone with the housekeeper, Jack. Not only was he suddenly dragged forcefully into the world of spies and bad guys he was blackmailed, mistreated and nearly killed all by hos own country. He lost all friends he may of ever had, due to the fact he was pulled out of school more often than not for missions. He had lost all hope of playing professional football due to the fact not only could he not practice he was kicked of all the teams he tried to be on as he could hardly ever show up. He never had time for a girlfriend. His house keeper Jack the only one who had ever cared about him after his uncles death was killed by a bad guy he had pissed off somewhere along the line. Yeah he had college degrees in languages, sciences, maths and I.C.T. but what the hell does that mean if the only place he could use them were in a place he never wanted to be in first place. There was nothing left for him. So what if he was one of the most top and feared spies around the world. It meant nothing to him, especially of he wasn't happy.

So here he sat thinking of his miserable and pathetic life. A life he he was shoved and pulled into by the people he should have been able to trust. A life he never should have had. Now the real problem was whet the hell was he gonna do do about it. What the hell could he do about it he thought resignedly with a heavy sigh. He looks up at the small clock, seeing its 1:30 in the morning he heaves another heavy sigh and begins to get up. If only he could start again somewhere new, in place no-one could find him or know him. Wait, Wait maybe just maybe he could do that, start again. What a crazy, unrealistic, stupid and impossible idea. He could never do it, or could he. He was Alex rider the guy who became a successful and brilliant spy at fourteen. He has never come across impossible yet. It would take a lot of planning and precision but he was Alex Rider, 21 ear old super spy, if he couldn't do it no one else could. With that lasting thought, he strolls out of the office a small smile lingering on his usually cold emotionless face.


End file.
